


Pretty in Pink

by under-latest-nostalgia (psionicTrickster)



Category: Descendants (2015), Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Jay, Coming In Pants, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, Humiliation, Lace Panties, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Top Carlos, slight - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 14:41:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4791071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psionicTrickster/pseuds/under-latest-nostalgia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jay loses all his underwear simultaneously and it may or may not be because of Carlos and his evil plans to completely humiliate the prince of thieves.</p><p>Alternately, in which Carlos manages to trick his boyfriend into wearing pretty pink panties and it's just really hot for both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty in Pink

Jay was panicking a bit, all his underwear was gone. Normally, this wasn’t a big deal but then normally he knew when his underwear would all simultaneously disappear and be send to the wash. Normally. He’s pretty sure today wasn’t laundry day so he’d already showered and, being the lazy git that he is, his old underwear lay on the bathroom floor soaked in splattered shower water.

And so, here he was, opening and closing his underwear drawer as if it could possibly, magically, give him back his underwear.

Jay was slowly starting to accept the fact that he’ll have to go commando for the rest of the day and groaned at the thought of his pants chafing against him, especially at tourney practice- Wait.

Jay lights up as he realizes that Carlos probably has an extra pair of underwear  _somewhere_. (Most people would probably never think of using another person’s underwear, but being from the Isle, Jay’s always used another person’s  _everything_.) In any case, Jay’s worn Carlos’ underwear before, in lazy mornings when they’re both dazed and tired, when Carlos leaves for academic trips and Jay misses the younger boy, or even in more…  compromising situations when someone knocks on their door unexpectedly. What they were doing to warrant accidentally trading underwear, well you can imagine for yourself.

Jay gets up and opens Carlos’ underwear drawe-

_What the fuck._

Jay stares in shock as he looks down at the near-empty drawer. He blinks, thinking he’d gone insane because there definitely could not be a pair of  _lacy pale pink panties with his name on it_  in Carlos’ underwear drawer. There just. _couldn’t_.

Jay flushes as he picks it up and finds out that not only is it lace with his name stitched onto it, it’s fucking shear too. A note flutters out and Jay catches it before it falls to the ground.

_Isn’t it unfortunate our underwear disappeared so suddenly, Jay? In any case, I got you a pretty lil gift to help with our problem. I’m sure I’ll be thrilled to see you in them when I check up on you later. Love, Carlos_

Jay groaned, flushing as he holds up the piece of cloth in his hands. As much as he really, really doesn’t want to, he knows he’ll regret not wearing the pair even more when Carlos finds out.

Jay bites his lip as he slips on the flimsy piece of cloth, flushing brighter when he sees that the panties cover absolutely nothing since they were so shear. As soft as they were against his skin, the piece of cloth pressed tight against him as they hid nothing from view.

Jay groans to himself as he pulls on his pants and shirt and half-waddles to his class, not at all used to the skin-tight feel of the cloth between his legs.

The teacher frowns at him when he comes into the class, already twenty minutes late. He mumbles a half-unintelligible excuse as he walks to his seat.

Carlos is beside him and when he looks at the younger boy, a devilish smirk graces his innocent-looking lips. Jay flushes brighter and glares because he knows that Carlos noticed his not-so-subtly different walk.  _I hate you_ , Jay mouths before turning his attention back on the teacher.

A few minutes later, a piece of paper lands on his desk, folded to look like a small dog. Jay opens it  up and sees a message in Carlos’ neat handwriting.

_Oh, Jay, that hurts my feelings. I just thought you’d look pretty in pink._

Jay turns and glares, silently sending the younger boy a message with his eyes,  _Suuure, that’s all you thought_.

Carlos grins wickedly, the kind of grin that got Jay both nervous and a bit hot under the collar. Jay turns back around, trying to ignore how the tightness of the underwear certainly was not helping the situation in any way. Another piece of paper lands on his desk.

_Don’t put your knickers in such a twist… that’s my job._

Jay bites his lip, refusing to look back at the boy when a final piece of paper lands on his desk.

_In any case, I’d like to see how pretty you look in pink. 3rd floor bathroom. Before tourney practice._

At this point, Jay refused to think about whether the tightness between his legs was because of the underwear or because of how hot Carlos was when he was demanding.

* * *

The door behind him slams shut with a thud as Carlos presses him up to it. Jay kisses back frantically, going around all day with something pressing onto him was frustratingly uncomfortable.

“Someone’s eager.” Carlos mumbles against his lips as Jay moans when the younger presses his thigh against the older’s crotch. Jay just kisses harder, gripping the bottom of the younger’s shirt.

Carlos tugs at the older’s tie, loosening it before unbuttoning his shirt. Jay groans appreciatively as Carlos’ hands wander over his chest before finally unbuckling his pants and dropping the older boy’s trousers to the ground.

Suddenly, Jay’s hands were behind him, tangled in his own button up and Carlos was stepping back.

Jay whines, “What the fuck Carlos?”

Carlos just grins, an evil glint in his eyes, “I did say I wanted to see how pretty you were in pink.”

Jay flushes as he realizes that he was completely naked save for the pair of lacy underwear and makeshift hand-cuffs that held his hands securely behind him. “I get the nakedness but what with the hand-cuff shirt.”

Carlos just grins, “Well, I wouldn’t want you touching yourself and ruining that pretty lil piece too early now.”

Carlos steps forward again, admiring the older boy before latching onto his neck, sucking until Jay was moaning and the older’s dick was straining against the lacy fabric, “Carlo-os.”

Carlos sucks at his neck until he gets right below the older’s ear. He whispers against Jay, “Now get on your knees, I want to see how pretty you are with a pink cock between your pretty lips.”

Jay just groans, his head hitting the door behind him as he slid to his knees and his cock twitching at Carlos’ wickedly domineering voice. “God, that’s hot.”

Carlos unbuttons his pants as Jay zips it down with his teeth. As Carlos tugs his pants down, he holds Jay’s chin up to meet his eyes, “So, do you want to suck me off or do I have to fuck your mouth.”

Jay just groans again before leaning his head back against the door, “Fuck, fucking, fuck. Fuck me, Carlos.”

Carlos smirks as Jay slackens his jaw, “I thought so, you’re such a lazy bastard.”

Jay just moans, not just because he found Carlos voice above him very, very hot but also because his mouth is suddenly full of dick that he’s very eager to please. Jay tries to rut against the floor, grateful for any kind of friction as Carlos grips his hair to keep his head still. Jay tongue swirls around Carlos in-between thrusts and Carlos grunts and moans against his arm.

“Fuck, fuck you’re so hot like this Jay.” Carlos groans as Jay moans again when Carlos tugs his hair.

Jay would like to complain because nothing could possibly be hotter than Carlos above him, face flushed, pants off and shirt haphazardly unbuttoned fucking his mouth to oblivion. Instead, Jay just sucks the younger’s cock to show his appreciation for the spectacular sight above him.

Carlos gasps, “Oh-oh fuck.  _Fuck_. Jay, I’m so close. God,  _Jay_.”

Jay just leans forward, meeting Carlos’ thrusts with a bob of his head, as well as rutting more frantically at the floor.

Carlos moans loudly, “ _Shit_.” when Jay leans forward enough that the younger’s cock meets the back of the older’s throat and just like that, searing hot pleasure shoots down Carlos’ spine and onto Jay’s waiting mouth.

Jay’s convulsing as well, letting Carlos’ cum splatter against his face as his own soaks his underwear.

After a few minutes, in which Carlos has come down to sit in front of him, Jay looks back up with a hot flush against his cheeks.

I can’t believe I just came in my underwear like a twelve-year old, Jay thinks to himself as he squirms in his rapidly-cooling cum-soaked panties.

“Hey, Jay you okay? Need hel-” Jay’s head shoot up just in time to see a smirk of dawning realization hits Carlos’ face. Jay groans.

“Did you just come without me touching you?”

“Shut the fuck up.” Jay replies weakly.

Carlos laughs before kissing the older sweetly, a kiss that leaves Jay smiling dope-ily as Carlos pulls on his trousers.

When Carlos un-knots the shirt holding his arms back, he immediately moves to take off the wet underwear when Carlos stops him. “Oh no you don’t.”

Jay shoots Carlos a confused look.

“You’re wearing those for the rest of the day.”

“You cant be serious!” Jay says, although his hand goes limp anyways.

Carlos just grins, “You know I am.”

Jay sighs and groans when he pulls his pants up with a squish.

Later that day, half of Jay’s teammates are asking him if he was okay because of how uncomfortable and awkward he gad moved in practice. Every time that happened, Jay would just flush and stutter out an excuse that he wasn’t feeling well as Carlos smirked triumphantly behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://under-latest-nostalgia.tumblr.com/post/129002864461/pretty-in-pink)
> 
> I know I should be working on the prompts or the Familiar Sequel or even the Punk AU but here I am writing dumb smut.
> 
> //btw this was inspired by this one wolfstar fic i read.


End file.
